


Raising a squad

by Lucky_Kiki



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kiki/pseuds/Lucky_Kiki
Summary: Yami becomes a captain but has troubles recruiting people for his squad. Unexpectedly, he ends having a family.
Relationships: Black Bulls - Relationship, Finral Roulacase & Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	1. Introducing Finral!

Yami never wanted this job. When Julius asked him to become a captain, he never expected his job would include raising his recruits. He didn’t mention it. 

The tall bulky man kept staring at his new rookie. 

“Alright kiddo. I will ask you again” - Yami tried his best to not scream and kill the kid - “How old are you?” 

“Why are you asking me again, sir? I already told you I’m fifteen. FIFTEEEEEN” - The young boy pouted annoyed - “You don’t listen, do you?” 

(This brat can’t be fifteen. He is a baby. Just look at those pink cheeks...) 

“Your name—“ 

“I’m Finral Roulacase! I was born and raised in Tota!” - Finral was cheerful - “My birthday is on February 6! I joined the magic kn—-“ 

Yami’s boot hit the boy’s pale face. 

“NOBODY ASKED YOU” - Yami was losing his patience and it haven’t been an hour since the boy joined the squad - “IF I WANTED SO MANY DETAILS I WOULD READ YOUR FILE” 

“But... can you?” - Finral doubted 

Yami’s boot was back on the boy’s face. That cheeky response was nothing but a naive question from the innocent boy. 

“Sorry” - Finral even bowed - “I didn’t want to offend you, sir” 

“Keep talking like that and I’m sending you back to your city without your magic” 

“How, sir?” 

Yami grabbed Finral by his collar. The teenager fidgeted in the air. 

“I didn’t mean that! I just don’t understand what you mean!” - Finral cried - “Please don’t kill me, sir!” 

“Sir sir sir” - Yami teased - “Don’t you think you waste too many words on that?” 

“That’s the way you refer to someone older than you, right? Specially if they outrank you so greatly...” - Finral sulked - “My dad told me—“ 

“I don’t want to hear about your dad, kid” - Yami finally seemed to calm down - “Its just that I can’t believe I recruited someone so... young?” 

(I wasn’t thinking about the perks of having such a kid in my team when I raised my hand. I was just judging his magic...) 

“So... you regret it?” - Finral seemed sad now - “Its not too late for sending me back, I guess. I could try the exam again in a few months and hope someone wants me in their squad...” 

Yami stared at the boy again. Those fucking puppy eyes, he thought. 

“Finral, right? Why don’t you show me that magic of yours and take me to our headquarters?” 

“I can’t” 

...

...

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD A GREAT SPATIAL MAGIC!” 

“I do! I do! It’s just that I have to be at least once in that place before I can teleport back to it!” 

“Oh...” - Yami relaxed - “It makes sense. Take a broom, then. We are flying” 

“Yes... Uhm... captain?” 

“Maybe we can get along” - Yami smiled a bit. The rookie was a foolish kid, but it was better than nothing. 

Finral didn’t open his mouth in the whole trip. Yami wasn’t concerned, but he expected the kid to talk non stop. He seemed to be the talkative type. 

(Did I just get another quiet one? ) 

“Here. Prepare for landing” 

“Yes!” - Finral chirped 

Yami sighed. Finral was playing with a few flowers he found in the forest. A few minutes later, he was being chased by bees. 

(This is a mistake. I brought a silly kid to a dangerous place) 

“Whoaaah! Is this your house?” - Finral asked amazed - “Big!” 

“Our house” - Yami corrected - “Starting today, you are also a black bull” 

“Nice!” 

“Gordon, come here! I brought you a friend!” 

“Is Gordon a pet?” - Finral asked amused. He couldn’t understand why would Yami call a human like that - “Can we have a dog?” 

“No” - Yami light a cigarette- “And no” 

“Oh! Hello there! I’m Finral!” - Finral was greeting Gordon - “You must be Gordon-san! Captain said you wanted a friend!” 

Gordon smiled. He was creepy. Finral only giggled. 

(At least he is a nice kid. Gordon seems to like him) 

Gordon was beyond excited of having a new friend. He kept hugging Finral out of nowhere. The young teenager was just too nice to say something. 

“I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to cherish my friend” - Gordon said in a very low voice 

“Ok... This is our base” - Yami sat on the couch - “Feel free to wander around and get adjusted. I’m training you tomorrow” 

Finral smiled widely. Yami sighed. 

“Yes?” - Yami was still trying to figure out if all teenagers were the same - “Do you need something?” 

“If I’m living here... then... My room...” 

“Just choose one” - Yami smoked - “We have plenty” 

“My own... room...” - Finral’s eyes sparkled - “UNG!” 

“Have you seen the brat?” - Yami asked Gordon after what it felt like two full hours of silence - “Shit, having such a young member means I will be worrying all time” 

“He said something about going to his room” - Gordon mumbled - “I wonder if he got lost” 

“Im going to find him... and then, I will kill him” - Yami declared 

Searching for a boy in such a big place could had been a hard task. But not for Yami and his ki reading abilities. 

“He... is not here” - Yami was perplexed - “Maybe he ran away” 

“Im going to miss my best friend” - Gordon teared in silence - “We were just getting to know each other” 

“I will find another brat in the next exams... in a few months” - Yami shrank his shoulders - “Needless to say tomorrow we are free again. There is no rookie no train so...” 

Yami went to sleep pretty early that night. If you can call sleep passing out due to high levels of alcohol in blood. He couldn’t hide the fact he was somehow depressed after his only new acquaintance decided to flee. He was trying to cope with the possibility of him being the reason. 

“Now what?” - Yami barked at what it looked like an excited Gordon - “What time is it? Isn it too early?” 

“You have to see this for yourself!” - Gordon’s mumbling was a little louder than usual - “He came back!” 

“I have no idea what you said” - Yami went back to sleep - “But I don’t care” 

“What are you doing here? Did you find the captain?” 

Yami sat up violently. He widened his eyes trying to decipher if it was real or just a dream. His head ached terrible and his eyes had troubles adjusting to the light, yet he had no doubts the boy was back. 

“Captain?” - Finral seemed confused - “is everything alright? I woke up early like you said and—“ 

(Wait. Something doesn’t add up. Yesterday, I’m sure I didn’t feel his ki. Right now, he is like an open book. That means he was out of this place and returned) 

“Where did you go?” - Yami’s eyes were fixed on the boy’s face - “Answer me. Don’t dare to lie” 

“I went to my room...” - Finral took a few steps back - “... In Tota” 

Gordon gasped when Yami jumped out of the bed and chased after the boy who used portals to keep distance. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know I couldn’t do that!” - Finral ran all he could while his portals opened one after another - “I just wanted to share the news! Next time I promise to warn you in advance!”

“There won’t be a next time!” - Yami’s speed increased gradually - “And you could have sent a fucking letter!” 

“Uh... that’s right” - Finral stopped running - “That would have been easier” 

“Won’t you run anymore? Did you give up on living?” - Yami grunted - “Do you think I will spare you just because you are cute?” 

“Do you think I’m cute?” - Finral asked amused. Oops. 

Yami stared at the boy using a killer gaze. Finral didn’t flinch. He tilted his head like waiting for something. Then, Yami perceived his ki changing. The boy was about to do something. 

“Ahh~ I’m tired” - Finral yawned and rubbed his eyes - “And hungry. Can we have breakfast?”

“Didn’t mommy feed you?” - Yami replied in a bad mood - “If you are hungry, the kitchen is over there. Also, with that magic of yours, you can go eat wherever you want” 

“I wanted to eat with you... with my squad” - Finral admitted sadly - “I thought we would have breakfast together” 

“Yes, please. I would be honoured to do so” - Gordon was behind him nodding non stop - “Having breakfast with my best friend sounds so good” 

“You are such a nuisance” - Yami was feeling the recoil of chasing after the boy. The hangover was worse than ever - “Come. We are going to have a not so nice chat about boundaries” 

“Sure” - Finral followed him obediently - “I’m sorry for disappearing last night. I was just so excited... I didn’t think I would get into any squad so...”

“You have such high hopes” - Yami said sarcastically- “I wonder why someone wouldn’t take you” 

(Leaving jokes aside, I still wonder why nobody wanted this kid. He is still young, yes, but his magic is useful and has a great potential) 

“My dad told me to wait for the next exam” - Finral explained as he chew a piece of bread with jam spread - “He said I wasn’t ready and that I was still too naive for joining a squad” 

(He was right) 

“He is probably proud of you now” - Yami sighed - “Our order isn’t well known yet and I doubt your father likes me. Was he happy you got chosen?”

Finral stopped eating. He looked down unable to look at Yami. His gloomy expression didn’t pass unadvertised. 

“Judging by your face... that’s a no” - Yami didn’t have bad intentions. It was just that the boy’s ki showed a disturbance. He was nervous - “what did mommy say?” 

“Nothing” - Finral played with his food. His appetite was gone - “Can we discuss something else? Like my punishment for going against your rules?” 

“I have decided that I won’t punish you this time” - Yami turned out benevolent after reading the boy’s ki again - “Are you done eating? If you are, then I can teach you some basics” 

(He got truly anxious. Why was he so uncomfortable? His parents must have gone crazy with all this crap of the magic knights. I wonder what they told him) 

Yami’s basic training started. Gordon was observing them from the distance. He kept cheering for Finral even if the boy couldn’t hear him. After a few exercises, Yami decided it was time to learn more about his new friend. 

“As a mage, I assume you are familiar with your magic” - Yami was smoking once again - “that means I don’t have to explain you how to use it” 

“Yes, captain!” - Finral showed off by doing a portal next to him - “This is my magic!” 

“...” - Yami stared at him silently - “Is this all you can do?” 

“Yup” - Finral blushed a bit - “I know is not powerful... but this is the only magic I have” 

“Spatial magic” - Yami tried to remember if he was friends with any user of it - “It’s quite uncommon, isn’t it?” 

“It runs in my family... so... it was expected” - Finral bit his lips. He couldn’t obligate himself to speak further - “Mine is support type” 

(His ki changed again. He is not lying, yet he is not telling the entire truth. It seems like if he is omitting information) 

“Good. That means you have met other users of spatial magic” - Yami continued - “Does any of them resemble yours?” 

[ “What kind of pathetic weak magic is that, Finral?! All Vaude have offensive magic! Why can’t you just be a little more like your brother? He is younger than you but he is already doing better!” ] 

“Hey. I asked you something” - Yami insisted - “Finral”

Finral’s head was pounding. His heart beat so fast he thought it would come out any moment. Those changes were easily caught by Yami’s ki reading. 

“I’m not feeling well” - Finral was incredible pale. Sweat ran down his forehead while his skin turned cold. 

“You got dizzy” - Yami tried to be supportive. At times like that he knew anything could make it worse - “You need to sit and breathe” 

Finral was scared. Not only because of his memories but because of the situation itself. Having a panic attack in your first day was sure something he didn’t want to keep in his record. 

“Finral, lets—“

“I’m fine” - Finral stood up too quickly and lost balance. He stumbled a couple times before actually standing up - “I’m ready” 

“Yo, kid. There is no need to push it like that” - Yami worried the boy would faint any moment - “Lets try something easier first” 

“Uhum” - Finral sat on the ground. His muscles were sore. He didn’t realize how tense he was and how much he had forced them. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Finral...? You just said—“

“Finral what, exactly?” - Yami’s eyes pierced the boy - “I may not be the best at reading... but I’m pretty much sure I saw another last name in your stuff” 

“Vaude” - Finral couldn’t dare to look at Yami in the eyes. Not after lying to him for a whole day - “I’m Finral Vaude” 

“Why did you lie?” 

“I don’t...know...” - Finral sulked. That was a lie. He did knew why, but it was embarrassing and humiliating. 

“You are lying” - Yami’s ki reading was better than Finral thought - “I don’t know you and I don’t know why you keep hiding stuff from me” 

“I’m sorry” - Finral grew nervous. He was sure Yami would get mad at him - “Are you going to kick me out?” 

“Why would I?” - Yami ruffled his hair violently - “You are an interesting kid” 

“Really? Even if I lied to you?” - Finral smiled a bit - “Can I stay?” 

“All time you want” 

(Or need. I can tell that you get extremely anxious when family topic is brought up. I wonder what they did to you. Any decent magic knight wouldn’t send you back to that place without double checking first. I can read your ki, I know how you feel) 

Finral’s first missions with the black bulls were chaotic but at least ended well. Yami praised him a bit about his abilities, Gordon hugged him. In just a week, he felt like a total magic knight. 

“See? See? That lady smiled to me!” - Finral chirped happily. He was excited as they patrolled the city - “Do you think she would date me?” 

“I don’t know and I don’t care” - Yami yawned annoyed. Finral was chatty. Too chatty - “Nobody does, actually” 

“I do care” - Gordon mumbled - “In fact, I would like to know all details of your love life. Sounds exciting. I heard that friends share secrets” 

“Our job is done. Good work, idiots” - Yami announced when he realized time was due - “Finral, take us back home” 

“Ahhhh... but I wanted to play more” - Finral drawled - “Can we stay a little longer? Pleaaaaase?” 

Yami stopped on his tracks. Finral and Gordon crashed. 

“What? Can we stay?” - Finral asked amused - “Captain?” 

“Someone is in troubles” - Yami looked around. His eyes moved faster than usual - “Don’t you feel it?” 

“Mana is all over the place” - Finral noticed - “It must be a fight” 

“Exactly” - Yami knew it could be dangerous for a rookie - “I will go check. Gordon, you take care of the brat” 

Finral pouted. Gordon smiled pleased. 

“Brat, don’t give him troubles” - Yami pointed at him using his cigarette- “If you try anything stupid, I kill you. That includes using your magic for running away” 

Five minutes without Yami were enough for Finral to get bored. Gordon was too quiet for him. Even if he was talkative, most of the stuff he said was inaudible for normal ears. 

“I’m booooooored!” - The boy dressed in green exclaimed - “Can I go somewhere else?” 

“Captain asked us to wait here” - Gordon mumbled - “We are having a great time together” 

“I don’t wanna stay here...” - Finral was usually obedient. Yet he got often bored and lacked focus - “Lets go there! Those sweets look tasty!” 

He knew how to make Gordon interested. Three men alone in the headquarters meant that cooking was basic. Not to mention the fact they were isolated from the rest of the world and only Finral’s magic would deliver them tasty stuff time to time when Yami allowed him. 

“Let’s buy a big cake to share later!” - Finral was trying to drag Gordon with him - “Cmon! Cmon! You wanted us to be friends, right?” 

Finral was an expert when it came to manipulation. He often got what he wanted thanks to that. It was hard to resist to such a cute boy. 

Gordon finally nodded. He knew Yami would get nuts for that but couldn’t help it. He wanted to make his friends happy. 

Finral was like a little kid. He kept running from side to side unable to choose the cake he wanted. Gordon already had his eyes fixed on a strawberry one. 

“Do you like that one? It looks so great” - Finral seemed to have noticed what his friend wanted - “Sir! We will be taking that one! Please!” 

Of course their actions would have consequences. Getting in troubles or not, disobeying a captain was something wrong for any magic knight despite of the circumstances. Even if Yami tended to be relaxed towards rules, he wasn’t amused. 

“Why can’t I keep the cake?” - Finral whined as Yami took the fancy box away - “We were going to share it...”

“Shut up, brat. You are already lucky enough that I let you keep your life” - Yami growled back - “Next time I give you an order think twice before going against it” 

“But... It’s just a cake” - Finral sighed - “I’m sorry for breaking rules and not listening to you” 

“Good” 

“Are you going to eat the cake by yourself?” - Finral asked with a silly smile - “Gordon - san and I chose a—“ 

“I don’t care what you chose!” - Yami was desperate. Wasn’t Finral aware of his situation? - “You were supposed to be there when I came back! Do you have any idea of how many troubles you caused?” 

“Ehm... None” - Finral shrank his shoulders - “Unless you are allergic to strawberries. Then, I could have caused troubles” 

Out of frustration Yami threw the fancy box away. It hit the wall and fell on the floor. Cream was splattered everywhere and a few strawberries rolled in their directions. 

“You didn’t have to do that” - Finral seemed hurt - “Saying you don’t like me or strawberries would have been enough” 

Yami said nothing. He was ashamed of his own behaviour, yet his pride wouldn’t let it show. He pretended he was mad and left without saying a word. He expected Finral to avoid him the rest of the day, but the boy was stubborn and remained at his side. Silent, but at his side. 

“Don’t you have somewhere else to go?” - Yami asked annoyed after finishing the newspaper- “Just for today. I will let you go search for another cake” 

“I don’t want a cake” - Finral pouted in a bad mood. The boy folded his arms and turned his face to the other side. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted one?” - Yami took a deep breath- “You said you wanted to eat sweets” 

“Now I don’t want to” 

(Fuck kids and their spoiled ass) 

“Fine. Go eat a cake. It’s an order” 

“I won’t” - Finral stuck out his tongue - “I won’t go anywhere” 

“Do you want me to apologize?” - Yami’s eyes narrowed when the boy pouted again - “Listen, I’m not well now for being patient. Don’t test me further” 

“I’m sorry for disobeying you” - Finral said with difficulty- “I’m sorry for dragging Gordon-san with me. I’m sorry for being disrespectful” 

(What The... all this fuss is because he is still feeling guilty?) 

“I’m sorry” 

“I’m sorry too” - Yami scratched his head - “It wasn’t my intention to ruin the cake. Also, I may have overreacted a little” 

Finral sighed. He felt still guilty for causing troubles. He had good intentions but the result wasn’t what he expected. 

“When I didn’t see you there, I freaked out” - Yami confessed - “I thought something could have happened to you” 

Finral lifted his face so his eyes could meet Yami’s. He was being honest. Yami actually seemed apologetic. 

“I’m guessing I got scared” - Yami sighed - “I don’t want to lose you” 

Finral’s eyes sparkled. Yami’s ki reading warned him just in time to cover his ears. 

“THAT MEANS YOU LIKE ME, RIGHT?” 

“Uh... no” - Yami denied it - “It means your magic is useful. Nothing else” 

“How cruel!” - Finral jumped on him - “I bet you actually like me!” 

“No, I Dont. If I could find another mage with your magic, I would be sending you back to Tota without thinking twice” 

“Not true” 

“Yes, it is” - Yami stopped Finral from hugging him - “I was thinking in looking for a relative of yours. I bet someone must share the same type of magic” 

His ki changed again, but Yami didn’t need to read it to understand Finral’s feelings. 

“There is... not” - Finral said in a low voice- “I’m the only one with this type of magic. Everyone has offensive magic, including Dad and my little brother” 

“I see” - Yami tried to pretend he didn’t see those tears forming in the boy’s eyes - “Then you are truly special” 

“Being different doesn’t mean you get to be special” - A few tears rolled down his cheeks - “Sometimes it means you are a disappointment” 

(Ouch. Someone told him that earlier. Or at least, he felt it that way) 

“Do you want to talk about that or want me to call your mother?” - Yami wasn’t sure he could handle a broken kid - “I’m probably not the best—“

“I don’t have a mother” - Finral wiped a few tears - “She died long ago” 

(Fuck. I should learn how to keep my mouth shut. And I should have read that shitty file the kid gave me) 

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to cry” - Finral kept wiping his tears away using his long green sleeves - “I just... I don’t know” 

“It’s alright” - Yami tried to recall how many times he made jokes related to mothers - “Sometimes you need to cry to feel better” 

“W-when I took the exam for the magic knights... I-I-I didn’t want anybody to think they should accept me just because I’m a nobleman” - Finral’s voice trembled - “I wanted them to acknowledge my magic. I wanted someone to recognize me without my last name taking part on it” 

“I guess I should apologize for saying you were spoiled” - Yami ruffled the boy’s hair - “Sounds like your life is difficult, Finral Roulacase” 

(He could have chosen the easy way. I’m sure his dad could have used his influence to... Wait) 

Yami finally got the connection he needed to understand it. Finral was still too naive and young. He underestimated his enemy. 

“Captain?” - Gordon was cleaning Finral’s running nose with a cloth - “Where are you going?” 

“I forgot something back in the city” 

“I will take you there” - Finral stumbled as Gordon tried to hold him - “At least let me teleport you...” 

“Alright” - Yami agreed - “You can do that. By the time I’m back, I want you to be smiling again” 

“I will try my best” - Finral smiled shyly- “Good luck!” 

Julius expected Yami to show up at his place. After so many years being close, the magic emperor could tell his friend wasn’t in a good mood. 

“I knew you would come” - Julius sighed - “I heard the news. You got a new recruit” 

“Not any recruit” - Yami said bitterly- “I’m guessing you already know why I’m here” 

“I wondered how long would you take to find out” - Julius smiled softly- “As smart as always” 

“I Cant believe you allowed someone to sabotage the boy’s future just because their blood is—“

“I have my own reasons to allow that” - Julius was serious- “everyone plays this game the way they want to. I already made my move” 

“His father used his influence to sabotage his options, didn’t he? He made sure everyone knew who he was despite the boy’s efforts” - Yami was mad - “That’s Why I couldn’t understand how they didn’t choose him even if his magic was good enough” 

“Yami, his father has his own motives to do so” - Julius couldn’t deny he felt sorry for the boy - “He came to see me after you recruited his son. Needless to say he isn’t happy about it” 

“Finral is still a boy. A fucking boy. I have no clue what they did to him to turn into such an insecure person” - Yami growled - “I can tell he is scared. I can tell he gets anxious whenever he thinks about his family and his magic. I can tell when a kid gets abused often” 

“I know. Vaude family is strict when it comes to their own rules” - Julius closed his eyes to avoid looking at Yami - “Their closeness to the royal family makes them have even more influence that other noble households. That being said, is almost impossible to run away from them. It doesn’t matter what kind of magic you have” 

Yami froze. Julius was a few steps ahead. If he thought lord Vaude was winning this game, then he was getting the wrong picture. Julius’s ability to see the future didn’t rely only in his magic. The man was clever enough to take advantage in such a game. 

“Finral would have never escaped his father’s control without you choosing him” -Julius smiled pleased - “He is lucky enough to get into the only order that would never fall under royal influence” 

“That was such a risky move” - Yami cooled down - “How did you know I was going to recruit him? You couldn’t have predicted that. He could have ended back in his stupid house” 

“Because... You are lazy and his magic is useful” - Julius smiled - “And he is a nice kid. I can tell just by looking at you that he already earned your heart” 

“Nonsense” - Yami smiled back - “He is just very handy” 

“Yami, this will be a great opportunity for both of you” - Julius seemed confident - “Im sure you will help each other to grow” 

“I don’t think I can be a good role model for the brat” - Yami scratched his neck - “But I don’t think I can lose to that shitty parenthood he already received” 

“Lord Vaude could have used methods I don’t approve” - Julius looked at Yami with dreamy eyes - “But he loves his son” 

“Sure” - Yami agreed sarcastically- “He sounds like a loving parent” 

Night came. The sky was dark and the stars were already out. The moon was brighter than ever. Yami entered the mansion only to find a weird boy. 

“Whats with that weird face? Do you need to pee?” - Yami teased - “Restroom is... I have no clue where is it today” 

“IM SMILING!” - Finral was forcing himself to smile a lot - “See?! See?!”

“All I see is that you are going to hurt yourself like that” - Yami lifted the boy easily - “Let’s go. I brought something you like” 

“Girls?” - Finral looked scared at the big bag Yami was holding - “Did you kidnap someone?” 

“I BROUGHT SWEETS” - Yami was about to kill the boy when he realized his happy face - “Whats wrong, brat? Did you fall in love with a cupcake?” 

“N-no” - Finral laughed nervously- “Its just that my dad used to buy us these when I was younger. I have forgotten” 

( “But he loves his son”) Julius words echoed 

“Your dad, uh? I didn’t think he would do something nice for you” - Yami left out without thinking too much - “I thought he was scary” 

“When angry, yes” - Finral ate cheerfully - “But most of the time he is just a calm person”

(His ki... he is telling the truth) 

“I don’t think my dad hates me” - Finral confessed - “My step mother says she doesn’t like me and my brother often makes fun of me, but dad only scolds me sometimes”

Yami didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. If Finral considered ‘love’ being the same as not hated, then he had pretty low standards. 

“I don’t care about what your family says” - Yami stretched - “Now you are a member of the Black Bulls” 

“Thanks” - Finral smiled sweetly

Yami started walking away. 

“Wait, there is still a lot left! Where are you going?” - Finral followed Yami automatically- “Dont you like sweets?” 

“I’m going to take a crap” - Yami smoked annoyed - “Wanna come?” 

(Fucking brat. It wasn’t a real invitation) 

“How long are you going to taaaaaake?” - Finral was sitting on the toilet next door - “This is boring” 

“If you dare to interrupt my golden time again, I’m killing you” 

“Have you considered seeing a doctor? It’s been a full hour since you got in there” - Finral couldn’t care less about Yami’s warning - “I don’t think is normal. Maybe you need to eat more fruits” 

“Shut up” - Yami almost begged - “I spare your life but leave me alone” 

Yami thought he had won when silence returned. Peace. 

He got scared when a little portal opened and a small package was delivered next to him. 

“I brought you prunes! The maids once told me that those were goods for this kind of problem!” 

(I’m killing this brat) 

And so, Yami said goodbye to his peaceful days in the Black Bulls.


	2. The pea & the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finral gets sick and Yami blames himself for it. The captain is forced to pay attention to his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a few days after the first chapter

(I won’t kill him. I won’t kill him. I won’t kill him) 

“So” - Finral gathered all courage to ask - “are you mad?” 

“What do you think, little prince?” - Yami sighed annoyed - “Do I look like if was in a bad mood?” 

“You always do” - Finral shrank his shoulders - “But you look angrier” 

“Can you guess why?”

“Because I screwed up...?” - Finral tried his best - “I already say I’m sorry” 

“Sometimes being sorry is not enough” - Yami grunted - “I lost my opportunity thanks to you” 

“If you take longer than two hours in the restroom then it means you are not ready for that yet” - Finral sulked - “And, again, I’m sorry”

“You disturbed my only moment of peace” - Yami smoked - “Lately, toilet is the only place where I can find some peace” 

“Why?”

“Seriously?” - Yami stopped walking - “I have been walking for about an hour and you have been following me all this time” 

“I don’t get your point” - Finral yawned - “If you don’t like to walk around why would you do it?” 

(To get rid of you. It’s not working by the way) 

“Is Gordon-san going to take long in his mission?” - Finral asked merrily - “I cant wait to get assigned myself” 

(Neither can I) 

“Who knows” - Yami yawned - “He could take the entire weekend” 

“So that means it’s only us”- Finral giggled - “Nice” 

(Fuck. I haven’t thought of that) 

So far, being without Gordon has proven Yami he was not ready to take care of the boy by himself. He often forgot about the boy’s needs and didn’t take into account Finral wasn’t immortal. Yami was the type of person that didn’t like to have proper meals and that translated into Finral skipping those. In just a few days without Gordon, the boy seemed weaker than ever. He looked drowsy most of the time and his eye bags only grew bigger. 

“Can we play together tonight?” - Finral kept using his magic to annoy Yami - “I bet you can’t catch me!”

“I actually have things to do this night and I can’t take you with me” 

“Are you going to try pooping again?” - Finral’s cheeky question earned him a taste of Yami’s strength. 

After receiving his painful but quick punishment, Finral started sulking. 

“Now what” - Yami groaned - “Stop behaving like a kid. You are man now” 

“I don’t want to stay alone” - Finral folded his arms - “Why are you leaving me?” 

“Because children can’t come to that place” 

“But you said I was a man” - Finral fought back - “How will I learn how to be one if you are always treating me like a child?” 

(Good point. Actually, he is right) 

“I admit you are right... but I can’t let you win this time” - Yami patted the boy’s head - “Even some adults find these places scary” 

“Are you going to an enchanted house?” - Finral asked innocently 

(Sure. It’s full of people that looks like ghost but I assure you they are totally real)

“I feel lonely staying in such a big house by myself” - Finral pouted - “Can I go out too?” 

“Whats wrong? Are you scared? “

“I get bored easily” - Finral sighed 

“You could do some cleaning. Also, there is a lot of laundry to do and practicing some magic won’t kill you” 

Finral left out a tired sigh and teleported himself to his room. Yami didn’t feel victorious at all. He felt a little bad for the boy. He just wanted some attention. It was actually fair to demand attention. Yami often ignored the boy even if he was following him everywhere. 

(Maybe he feels lonely. He is still young and needs attention... I hope Gordon comes back soon)

“Finral, damn brat. I brought you something” - Yami called - “I found you a pet” 

“ A PET?” - Finral appeared out of Nowhere thanks to his magic - “WHERE IS IT? Wait. This won’t be like Gordon-san pet rock, right?” 

“I got you two” - Yami was proud of his doing - “What do you think?” 

“MONSTERS!” - Finral was scared - “THOSE ARENT PETS! THOSE ARE DANGEROUS BEASTS!” 

“How dramatic” - Yami stroked the huge beast - “see? They have fur. They are a pets” 

“What kind of criteria is that?” - Finral cried - “Now I certainly don’t want to stay home alone! What if one those eat me?” 

“Don’t worry, I don’t have that many luck” - Yami laughed out loud - “Didn’t you say you wanted a pet? Now you have two” 

“But I wanted something more... normal” - Finral started to think that maybe Gordon pet rock wasn’t that bad - “I’m scared” 

“I will lock them at the basement” - Yami kept laughing thanks to Finral’s face - “Just don’t teleport yourself there by mistake” 

Yami could tell Finral was upset as the boy kept trying to get his attention using his silly magic to disturb him. However, Yami wasn’t going to let him know that. He pretended he didn’t see him and read the newspaper while the boy sabotaged all he could. The captain waited until it was late at night hoping the boy would get tired but it seemed like if he had infinite mana when it came to annoying him. 

“Aren’t you going to chase after me?” - Finral asked sadly - “Where are you going?” 

Finral threw a temper tantrum as soon as Yami said he was going out. The captain ended losing his patience with the boy but felt guilty after a few tears. 

“Stop crying” - Yami’s head hurt - “If you keep crying I will make you regret it” 

“I’m not crying!” - Finral’s eyes were filled with tears - “I will teleport back to Tota while you go have fun without me!” 

(Oh fucking spatial magic brat) 

“No, Finral. Wait” - Yami would rather die than letting Finral return to his abusive family for a silly argument - “I’m sorry. I didn’t explain myself well” 

“Why can’t I go?” - Finral wiped his tears away - “I want to have fun too” 

“Because... you are underage” - Yami sighed - “The type of fun I’m looking for, isn’t for young people like you. It’s something men need some time” 

“are you going to a brothel?” - Finral’s question caught Yami off guard 

“What?” - Yami widened his usually small eyes - “What you just said?” 

“A brothel. B-R-O-“

“Dont spell it for me” - Yami chuckled a bit - “It’s just... I thought... well”

“That’s the place you go when you need sex” - Finral explained innocently - “All men need sex from time to time” 

(Who the hell raised this kid) 

“I was actually going to gamble” - Yami laughed - “But that’s funny. I never thought a little prince like you would know about those places” 

“My dad would never let me go gambling” - Finral sulked - “He never lets me try anything fun” 

(Ohhhhh~ really?)

It was a terrible idea, but Yami wasn’t thinking about the boy’s safety but winning over that stupid abusive father. 

“Lucky for you” - Yami placed his hands on Finral’s shoulders - “I’m not your dad. Cmon! Let’s go! I will teach you the basics” 

“But won’t we get in troubles?” 

“If someone asks, you are 18” 

Yami’s mood only got better and better. Finral turned out being a better company than Gordon when it came to playing games. The boy was too excited for being in such a place. Yami gave him a few coins so he could play around while he gambled over and over again. 

“I’m thirsty” - Finral whined - “Can I drink something?” 

“Everything here has alcohol” - Yami said annoyed - “It tastes bitter and you won’t like it” 

“But I’m thirsty...” - Finral pouted - “Is alcohol really that bad?” 

“It’s not made for little spoiled brats like you” - Yami liked to provoke the boy - “I bet you will cry”

Finral puffed his cheeks and left. Yami was sure the boy would try alcohol just to prove he wasn’t right about him. Again, he forgot Finral was maybe too young for that.

(A little alcohol won’t kill him) 

After an hour , Yami had lost enough money for a night. 

“Brat, cmon” - Yami called - “Time to go home” 

Yami worried. Finral wasn’t around. 

“Damn it” - Yami cursed - “Where are you...?” 

“Here” - Finral appeared behind him thanks to a portal - “I’m sorry. I had so many drinks my bladder couldn’t take it anymore” 

“Sure, Thats—- Hey. What drinks exactly?” - Yami worried - “I told you that everything had alcohol” 

“I thought it was a juice” - Finral was naive - “That would explain why it tasted weird” 

Yami inspected the drink Finral had. It seemed like a juice. Apparently, it had no alcohol at all. 

(It does smell fermented, though. There must be a mistake in the label) 

“Let’s go back home” - Yami instructed- “I’m already broken”

As soon as they got home, Finral showed Yami his earnings. 

(Damn. He is good)

“I won several times when playing cards” - Finral explained - “It was fun”

(I would like to see Lord Vaude’s face if he saw his son playing in a place like that) 

“Good. Now brush your teeth and go to bed” - Yami yawned - “And never tell anyone about our adventures” 

Next day, Yami planned to sleep pass lunch time. However, his sleep got disrupted by a weird sound. 

(Whats going on?) 

“Yami-san!” - Finral was covered in sweat. He was still shivering - “The beasts almost eat me!” 

“Oh. That’s why you look so scared” - Yami chuckled - “You are too pale”

“I didnt get scared” - Finral shook his head - “I woke up like this” 

“Whatever” 

“I’m telling you the truth” - Finral insisted - “I had to wash my sheets! They were all covered in sweat!” 

“Gross. I don’t want to know” - Yami yawned - “Let’s have breakfast before I starve to death” 

Yami kept glancing at the boy. Weird. Finral seemed quieter than usual. 

“Don’t tell me you ate cookies again” - Yami observed how Finral barely ate - “That’s not healthy” 

“I didn’t eat cookies” - Finral sighed - “Its just that I don’t have appetite. My stomach hurts” 

“Maybe you need to take a shit” - Yami teased - “no big deal” 

Yami thought Finral was just trying to get his attention like usual. He didn’t pay too much importance to the boy’s complains. 

“I think I ate something bad” - Finral whined - “I don’t feel well” 

“Go rest a while” - Yami instructed- “Dont worry. I’m sure is nothing”

Yami was so used to getting bothered by his young friend, he noticed his long absence right away. 

(It’s been a fucking hour. An entire hour without Finral. That’s weird) 

“Did you fall asleep?” - Yami asked as soon as he opened Finral’s door - “Why are you so pale?” 

“I can’t move” - Finral whimpered - “It hurts” 

“What? Oh no” - Yami rolled his eyes - “You got sick, didn’t you? How many times will I tell you that eating sweets without—“

“I don’t feel good” - Finral cried - “I want to throw up” 

If there was something Yami hated about kids, was how they got sick easily. Not to mention he was grossed out by everything related to it.

“Don’t you dare” - Yami hated the idea of cleaning vomit - “Finral, I swear for all—“

Gordon ended his mission successfully. He flew on his broom thinking about all games he wanted to play with Finral as soon as he came back. He was in such a good mood he was even humming a song. 

The tall man finally landed. He smiled widely before entering the mansion. Weird. It was too quiet. He wandered around until he heard noises coming from the restroom. 

“Cmon brat, this has to end some day” - Yami was patting Finral’s back - “I don’t know what you ate, but it hates you” 

“I... got... poisoned...” - Finral complained in a weak voice - “I haven’t... gotten this sick... in my entire... “ 

“Oh God” - Yami turned to the other side - “Gross. OH! Gordon is here! Time to go—“

Yami stopped when he realized Finral was holding his clothes in a way he recognized right away. 

(He doesn’t want me to go...)

“Alright, we can defeat this enemy together” - Yami tried to sound cheerful even if he was truly worried - “I bet you will be just fine in a few hours. Surpass your limits!” 

(I’m surpassing mine right now...)

“If I don’t die first...” - Finral was too weak - “I’m cold” 

Yami smiled when he saw Gordon putting a blanket on them. 

“I’m staying here too. We are friends and friends support each other even in these situations” - Gordon mumbled with a smile - “Its Ok. We will take care of you” 

“I have no clue what you said but thank you” - Finral cried a bit. His heart fluttered as he was feeling truly sick - “I’m sorry for this”

Yami couldn’t believe they actually spend the whole night in the restroom. They must have fell asleep at some point. 

“Finral...” - Yami tried to recover from slumber - “What...?” 

“He is got a fever” - Gordon was checking on the boy - “We should give him a bath” 

“I did understand that” - Yami sighed. The usually careless captain was truly worried - “I hope it helps him” 

Gordon turned be right. After a bath, Finral seemed way better. The boy was incredibly pale yet his cheeks seemed to be on fire. 

(If the situation was different, I would make fun of you for this but...) 

Yami blamed himself. He was sure whatever caused that was probably thanks to their adventure. He felt guilty just thinking about how he risked his wellbeing for fun. 

(I shouldn’t have taken him with me. I should have just stayed home with him. I could just wait for Gordon to come back... why do I have to be so reckless?) 

“I wanna go home...” - Finral whined - “Dad...” 

Yami wasn’t sure of what he heard. Was Finral dreaming about his family or was he truly wishing for that? 

“Hey” - Yami tried shaking the boy a little - “Finral” 

“Uh? Yami-san” - Finral barely opened his eyes - “You are here” 

“Of course I am” - Yami got hurt by a simple affirmation- “You have to get better soon, ok? The quicker the better” 

“Uhum” - Finral smiled softly- “I’m sleepy” 

“Then just sleep” 

Yami couldn’t forget about Finral’s little action a few hours ago. He held his clothes to make him stay. Now he was too weak to do so, but Yami didn’t need it to know he was supposed to stay. 

“I’m scared” - Finral pouted - “I’m cold” 

“I know you are cold, you told us that several times last night” - Yami couldn’t actually believe Finral was saying such a thing when he was between lots of blankets- “It’s because of the fever, boy” 

Finral’s eyes were glassy. Yami wasn’t sure if the boy was crying or if it was just the fever. Maybe both. 

“I’m never drinking again” - Finral left out suddenly - “I don’t like alcohol” 

“I don’t think alcohol caused this” - Yami found a little funny Finral had energies to complain - “But you are definitely not going back to that place until you are at least 18” 

“What about a brothel?” - Finral teased - “Can I go to one in case I survive?” 

“Drama brat” - Yami scoffed - “Of course you will survive” 

“So...” 

“No, Finral. You won’t go to a brothel” - Yami chuckled - “At least not with me” 

“I would ask Gordon-san” - Finral said full of drowsiness - “but I’m gonna die first”

“You are not... Nevermind” - Yami scratched his head when the boy either passed out or fell asleep. 

(Should I call someone to check on him? What if he is truly sick and we are underestimating this thing? I won’t feel relieved until someone checks on him) 

That afternoon, Yami was welcoming Owen after convincing Julius to let him borrow him. 

“So... your new boy got sick” - Owen was half amused half worried - “And you are, let me quote Julius, ‘worried’ “

“That jerk laughed” - Yami was still mad with him since he made fun of his worries - “He said it was just a fucking flu and that I was overreacting” 

“Maybe he is right... but for what you told me, it sounds more like he got sick for something he ate” - Owen explained - “He is a good kid, isn’t he? You talk a lot about him when drinking” 

“Gordon never gave me troubles” - Yami complained - “But Finral is a whinny little prince that came to disturb my peace” 

“Sounds like you like him” 

“I got so used to him being near that now I feel empty” - Yami confessed - “This morning I had a quiet breakfast for the first time in a while. No spatial shits messing with the food” 

Yami missed it. Less than two days without Finral’s chaotic personality and he was already sad. That morning no one had misplaced butter for marmalade or added salt to his coffee. His afternoon was also empty as the boy only slept. 

“Owen, are all kids like him? I know I’m not a good example since I didn’t have a childhood at all” - Yami sighed - “So, I don’t know what is normal. Sometimes I worry he is too naive for his age” 

“Everyone is different” - Owen found cute Yami was worried about Finral’s development- “He seems normal to me. He is a sweet guy” 

“How long is he going to take to recover?” 

“ maybe a couple days” - Owen swayed his head - “He got truly sick” 

Yami took a deep breathe. His loneliness was just starting. 

The captain wandered around the big mansion asking himself why wasn’t he enjoying his Finral free time. After all, he always complained about how he missed his peace and how much he wanted to send Finral back to Tota. 

(I guess I wasn’t being honest. Can’t believe I actually miss him) 

“OH FUCK” - Yami growled when he heard footsteps upstairs- “IM KILLING HIM” 

Finral was still wearing his pajamas. He moved slowly leaning on the wall like a little kid who is learning to walk. Before his magic detection could warn him, Yami was already next to him. Smoke seemed to come from his ears yet there was no cigarette. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” - Yami scolded - “You. Are. Supposed. To be. RESTING” 

“I had to pee” - Finral blushed - “Its Gordon-san fault! He made me drink a lot of a weird tea!”

“You lost a lot of fluids” - Gordon was defending himself - “Also, my special tea will warm your throat and help you ease your stomach” 

“I can’t use my magic... I’m too tired” - Finral was deeply embarrassed- “And I really needed to go”

“Next time pee off your window” - Yami was holding Finral like a puppy - “Or just hold it” 

“What kind of advise is that?” - Finral was red and not from the fever - “I cant just ignore my bladder. I hate wetting the bed” 

(He hates... what?) 

“I don’t care if you wet the bed” - Yami chuckled - “I don’t think it would be as disgusting as cleaning vomit” 

“If that ever happens, I can help you” - Gordon mumbled sweetly- “I have no troubles helping you clean”

“I’m not a baby” - Finral grunted - “I’m not wetting the bed” 

“You just said you hated wetting the bed” - Yami’s new favourite sport was messing with Finral - “So, I assume you have done it before” 

“I can remember doing it just once when I was little” - Finral explained - “But Dad says I wet the bed often when I was a toddler” 

“Anything else you want to confess?” - Yami teased - “We have all day. You are not moving from this bed” 

“There was a time our family was hosting a banquette and I got sick from eating too much” - Finral got the chills just remembering that day - “My step mother went nuts” 

“So, you haven’t changed at all” - Yami laughed - “Dont worry. I have decided to start taking care of you”

“And you weren’t before?” - Finral asked amused - “I appreciate the effort, but I’m not a baby. I can take care of myself... most of the time” 

“I will make sure you eat proper meals and have enough sleep time” - Yami sighed - “Unless until you are eighteen” 

“Fine” - Finral agreed - “But I’m not eating peas” 

“Whats wrong with peas?” 

“I don’t like them” 

Yami relaxed a bit after Finral regained colour. Gordon was right again and the boy needed fluids. In just a couple hours he was looking way better. He even complained about being hungry. 

“What is this soup made of? Why it is green?” - Finral grew suspicious- “What did you put inside?” 

“Peas” - Yami teased 

“Ew! I’m not eating that!” - Finral whined - “I said I don’t like peas!” 

“I made it with love” - Gordon was trying to feed Finral - “Say ahhh” 

“No!” 

“Open your mouth or I will find a way to make you do so” - Yami warned - “It doesn’t have peas. It was a joke” 

“I don’t trust you” - Finral played with the spoon. The boy tried to smell it - “I could swear it has them” 

“Why would I give you something you don’t like?” - Yami tried again- “Cmon, Finral. Don’t make it worse” 

Finral sighed. He felt sorry. Yami and Gordon only wanted the best for him and there he was being a spoiled brat. He gathered courage and took a big spoonful. 

“PFFFT!” - Finral spat the contents quickly - “IT HAS PEAS!” 

“Of course it does” - Yami was laughing - “I couldn’t resist, sorry. Oh boy, you should have seen your face” 

Yami’s laugh stopped when Finral gagged. His little joke could cost him a lot. 

“You won’t throw up, right? It was just a joke” - Yami started getting nervous again - “do you really hate them that much?”

“I hate you more” - Finral cried annoyed - “Now I feel sick again!” 

(Fact 1 : He hates peas ) 

Yami was writing a few facts about the boy for him. This way he could learn how to keep the boy alive. 

(Fact 2: he has a tiny bladder.  
Fact 3: he dislikes being called a child. Fact 4: he has mommy/daddy issues.  
Fact 5: his brother is a bully  
Fact 6: he hates being alone  
Fact 7: he gets scared easily  
Fact 8: he gets distracted easily) 

“What are you doing?” - Finral asked curiously as he ate mashed potatoes he got after hitting a tantrum -“Can I see?” 

“No, this a secret mission” - Yami lied to him - “You can’t see” 

“What kind of secret mission?” 

“I heard that shouldn’t talk when you eat because if you do, your stomach will fill with air” - Yami hissed - “And then you will complain that it hurts” 

“I’m already done eating”

“You only ate like three spoons” 

“Four” 

“You won’t get away until you have finished half of it” 

“Uhm... I want to pee” 

“That’s a lie” 

“I feel nauseous ” 

“That’s another lie” 

Finral sighed. Yami wasn’t that dumb. He wouldn’t get away easily. Stupid Ki reading. 

“Ahhh” - Gordon was trying to feed Finral - “Be a good boy...”

Finral ate reluctantly. He wanted to eat different stuff but Gordon said he was on a diet until he was back to normal.  
Yami knew the boy was feeling better since he started testing his patience over and over again. He probably got bored of having to rest all day and demanded attention more than ever. 

“What do you think you are doing?” - Yami growled when he caught Finral trying to read the few notes he took about him - “What did I tell you?” 

“What is this language?” - Finral asked confused - “I cant understand a single word” 

“Oh... Thats Because is written in sunlander” - Yami explained - “The language from where I come from” 

“It looks difficult” - Finral smiled shyly 

“It’s way more complicated than that” - Yami sat next to him - “It’s just that since I came to clover kingdom, I haven’t been able to practice that much” 

“How old were you when... you know” - Finral’s voice was low - “I heard you were alone” 

“Around eleven, maybe?” - Yami scratched his head - “I cant remember at all” 

“You were just a kid” - Finral’s eyes got teary - “What a bad luck” 

“Past is in the past” - Yami ruffled the boy’s hair - “I’m fine now. I even learned that crappy language of yours” 

“Sort of” - Finral tilted his head - “Your calligraphy sucks” 

“If you want to live, I recommend you to not—“

“I could teach you better” - Finral took a feather, a bottle of ink and a few paper sheets - “Here” 

(It’s... beautiful. I haven’t seen such a good calligraphy. Not even Julius is so good at it) 

“Father once praised my calligraphy” - Finral said proudly- “That means it must be good” 

“Is that your name? So cute” - Yami smiled pleased - “Roulacase” 

“It looks better than Vaude” - Finral teased - “Want me to write your name?” 

“Do I have any other option?” - Yami smiled softly- “Its alright. Show me” 

The next few days Yami understood what Julius meant when he said both of them could learn from the other. Being a foreigner and a commoner, Yami never received a good education. Julius taught him some basics after they met, but never was so detailed. Finral was the son of a noble house and therefore had several privileges including a nice education. 

Finral seemed to know about everything. Literature, history, maths, geography, socials, economy, politics... Not to mention he was also good when it came to culture. He was taught to dance and sing and was great in both. 

(Fact #9 : he is quite smart ) 

“This doesn’t have peas, right?” - Finral was playing with Gordon’s fried rice - “You didnt put them in there, did you?” 

Gordon shook his head. Unlike Yami, who enjoyed teasing Finral to the point that sometimes was dangerous, Gordon was sweet and caring. He tried his best cooking the few recipes he knew. 

“It’s good... but I’m already full” - Finral tried to leave. Yami stopped him - “Three spoons”

“Half of it” - Yami shook his head - “I’m not negotiating” 

“Five spoons?” - Finral used his puppy eyes - “Cmon~ Cmon~” 

“Keep talking and you will be eating all of it” 

“I don’t like you” - Finral whined while he ate - “You are mean” 

“If I were mean, you would be eating your friends, little pea” - Yami sighed - “This is for your own good. Owen said you got very sick because you were already weak before”

“I got sick because I couldn’t differentiate between a spoiled juice and alcohol” - Finral sulked - “And if I eat too much, I will get sick again” 

“I have seen babies eating more than that” - Yami scoffed - “Its not only your bladder. I’m guessing your stomach is also tiny” 

“I’m full” - Finral was back to playing with his food - “I give up” 

“You ate more than half! We are making progress!” - Gordon clapped his hands - “Im so happy!” 

“No” - Yami rushed before Finral managed to steal a cookie - “I said NO” 

“It’s been a whole weeeeek!” - Finral bawled annoyed - “You said I could have one” 

“I said you could have one IF you ate ALL your food” - Yami pointed at the plate - “You said you were already full” 

Yami expected a tantrum. It didn’t happen. Instead, Finral only giggled. 

“Fine” - Finral agreed - “No sweets” 

“That was... unexpectedly easy” - Yami was confused. Did Finral just obey without complaining? - “Is the fever back?” 

Yami was shocked to discover Finral now listened to him all time. The tantrums were gone and his fussing over everything stopped. He also complained less. The captain now understood that if he paid attention to him, he would be easier to understand. Actually, he always was, but Yami didn’t pay enough attention to details. 

Now they were doing so much better. Reading Finral was easy. If he was moody he was probably just tired. If he was excited, he would speak louder. Yami was starting to understand his friend really well. 

(He gets quiet when he is hungry. And he makes a little dance when he likes the food) 

“Yami-san~ What are you doing?” - Finral was knocking the door - “Are you going to take looooong?” 

“Shit, what have I told you about messing with my golden time?” - Yami raged - “Go play somewhere else” 

“I know! But someone came to see you” - Finral tried again - “It’s not a lie. You can read my ki” 

“Good, go tell him/her that I’m busy” 

“Ok!” 

(Damn brat. I will kill him after I—) 

“Captain” - Finral was back 

“WHAT NOW?” 

“He says he won’t go away and that he needs to talk to you urgently” - Finral’s voice said it all. The boy was nervous - “Fuegoleon-sama said—“

“WHO?” - Yami opened the door with a slam that ended hitting Finral - “WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EARLIER?” 

“You hit me!” - Finral was holding his forehead - “It hurts! It hurts!” 

(I will kill him after. Right now I have something else to worry about) 

“Sorry for making you wait” - Yami appeared at the living room holding Finral in the air with one hand - “I didn’t know it was you”

“Is everything alright? He said you were going to take long” - Fuegoleon pitied the poor boy - “You got a nice kid. You should probably stop doing that, he looks hurt” 

“Oh” - Yami realized it was right - “Yeah, don’t worry. He is used to it” 

“Yami-san is good to me” - Finral said before Fuegoleon could say anything else - “He teaches me a lot of things. I recently learned how to play c—“

Fuegoleon got a little shocked when Yami made the boy fly away. Even more surprisingly was that Finral was skilled enough to open portals and land on the couch. 

“We train like that” - Yami shrank his shoulders - “He is masochistic, so don’t worry about him” 

“I’m fine!” - Finral chirped from the couch 

Fuegoleon cleared his throat. 

“You got assigned to a new mission in Kitten. Tomorrow, you and the friend over there are required for—“ 

“I got assigned!” - Finral was jumping happily while Yami turned pale - “Yami-san! Did you hear? I’m going—“

“He is not going anywhere” - Yami stated coldly - “He was sick not long ago and he is a fucking child. What is Julius thinking about sending a child to the battlefield?” 

“He is a magic knight” - Fuegoleon glanced at Finral who seemed nervous - “Young or not, his duty includes this” 

“You don’t understand” - Yami hissed - “He is not like... us”

“I know” - Fuegoleon smiled softly- “I know how you feel. I also have a little brother” 

“Finral won’t survive in the battlefield” - Yami was truly worried - “He is clumsy and naive” 

“It isn’t a risky mission” - Fuegoleon insisted - “Besides, gaining some experience will make him stronger” 

“IF he survives” - Yami grunted - “I know very well Kitten is a frontier and that our neighbors hate us” 

“You cant refuse” - Fuegoleon sighed - “Be ready on time for tomorrow. We are going to fly together” 

“Oh well” - Yami admitted defeat as he went back to his usually lazy self - “I tried” 

“Captain! We are going on a mission together!” - Finral was incredibly clingy that day - “Arent you excited?!”

“I hoped I could go as well” - Gordon cried in a corner - “I don’t want to stay alone” 

“Yeah yeah” - Yami managed to make Finral sit - “Listen, brat. The battlefield is not a game, ok? You could get hurt and... killed. Please promise me you will listen to me and won’t try anything stupid” 

“I promise!” - Finral made the clover salute in a funny way and Yami laughed - “I’m still learning it...” 

“Alright, alright” - Yami ruffled the boy’s hair - “Remember to go sleep early. We don’t want to be tired during your first big mission” 

(Of course this would happen) 

Finral was completely drowsy. They were outside holding their brooms and waiting for Fuegoleon to appear. The boy couldn’t keep his eyes open more than a few seconds. 

“Hey hey hey” - Yami found it funny - “The carrot haired captain isn’t going to forgive you if you fall asleep” 

“Yes... sir... zzz” 

(He was so excited last night he barely slept) 

“Open your eyes, sleepy pea” - Yami pinched the boy - “I’m not catching you if you fall from your broom” 

“I’m not a pea” - Finral yawned softly- “Stop calling me pea” 

“Then why are you dressed like one?”

“Are we there yet?” - Finral rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other held his broom - “How much longer do we have to fly?” 

“Ask the carrot haired captain” - Yami raised his eyebrows- “And stop doing that! You could fall!” 

“Ugh...” 

(He is not going to make it this way. We have been flying for too long and he is obviously tired... However, I don’t know if Fuegoleon will like it if tell him so) 

Yami started worrying when Finral started staying behind. The boy was not longer keeping the same pace as them. 

“I think is time for a stop” - Fuegoleon announced - “Let’s take a rest here” 

(Good) 

They landed in the middle of a little forest. Yami was still stretching when he saw Finral walking away. 

“Where are you going, little pea?” - Yami was holding Finral like his puppy once again - “You don’t get to explore. I’m tired and last thing I want is to save your ass now” 

“I won’t go too far away, I promise” - Finral was almost begging - “I won’t get in troubles, I swear” 

“No” - Yami was firm about it. However, as soon as he placed Finral back in the ground, he suspected it - “Oh... I know that weird dance of yours” 

“Shut up, its embarrassing” - Finral shifted his weight from one foot to the other - “Would you let me go? Please? This could be my only chance...” 

“I’m coming with you” - Yami sighed - “There is no way I can let you wander around by yourself” 

“I’m not a child, you know” - Finral blushed softly - “Not That I don’t like your company... but you don’t need to do this” 

“Oh? Don’t tell me you are a shy bladder now” - Yami teased - “It would be my revenge since you are always interrupting my golden time” 

“How unlucky, I’m not” - Finral wasn’t bothered by Yami’s presence - “I have a little brother. Even if he hates me now, there was a time he followed me everywhere” 

(Finral...) 

“I’m done” - Finral was washing his hands in the river - “Yami-san! Look! It’s a pretty fish!” 

“Finral, stop playing. We are in the middle of a mission” - Yami couldn’t avoid smiling as the boy tried to catch the fish - “Lets go back to Fuegoleon before he gets mad. I promise to fish it for you later. We can grill it and eat it with—“

Finral had big wet eyes again. Yami could swear the boy did it on purpose. 

“I don’t want to eat it” - Finral sulked - “I wanted to keep it as a pet” 

“You already have pets at home” - Yami was holding the boy by his waist - “Stop sulking over a stupid fish” 

“He is my friend” 

“Don’t be silly. Fish are food, not friends” - Yami chuckled - “I will cook fish for you. You won’t probably like it, but it will be good for your body” 

“You... would cook for me?” - Finral seemed surprised- “For real?”

“There you are” - Fuegoleon seemed impatient- “Where did you go? I wanted to discuss our plan again” 

“Sorry, the pea had to pee” - Yami laughed at his own joke while Finral just turned red - “Don’t worry, he washed his hands” 

“I’m sorry, sir” - Finral bowed politely- “It was an emergency”

Fuegoleon stared at them for a few seconds and then smiled. 

“You must be exhausted after such a long ride” - Fuegoleon said calmly - “Why don’t you take a nap while Yami and I discuss the plan?”

“Shouldn’t I hear it too...?” - Finral wondered if Fuegoleon was punishing him - “I—“

“We will be needing your magic soon” - Fuegoleon was ruffling his hair in a sweet way - “You need to be in shape for that” 

Finral got shy all of sudden. He just nodded in understanding. Yami got jealous. 

“Just to make it clear” - Yami smoked in a bad mood - “He is mine. You missed your opportunity when you decided to listen to his father” 

“I couldn’t ignore him” - Fuegoleon sighed sadly - “I understood his request better than anyone else. I also have someone I want to protect forever” 

“I’m not interested” - Yami grunted - “But the spatial pea is mine” 

“I have a little brother” - Fuegoleon smiled - “I wouldn’t steal yours” 

“The kid isn’t— Wait, do you think he sees me as his brother?” 

(Uh oh. Shouldn’t he see me as his captain?) 

“I can tell he is truly attached to you” - Fuegoleon didn’t seem bothered by that - “I’m glad you found such a friend. I know you were always alone” 

“Yeah well... shouldn’t we discuss the plan?” - Yami scratched his head as he tried to pretend he wasn’t shy at all - “We won’t have peace once Finral wakes up” 

“Now that you mention it... I can’t feel him closer anymore” - Fuegoleon looked around - “His broom is still here but... I think he is gone” 

“Oh shit” - Yami realized Finral’s ki was gone - “I’m making mushy peas for dinner” 

“Achoo!” - Finral sneezed - “Some pretty cute girl must be talking about me~” 

“Are sure is fine to be here? Weren’t you in a mission?” - Gordon mumbled at full speed - “Captain will kill you if you don’t obey him” 

“They said I could take a nap” - Finral cuddled in his bed - “Wake me up in an hour~” 

(Fucking spatial pea. I’m killing him once he comes back) 

“I Cant eat anymore~ ahh... Yami-san... stop... stop...” - Finral drooled on his bed while Gordon prayed for the boy’s salvation. 

(Fact #10 He drives me crazy) 

“I found some kind of clue” - Fuegoleon was holding a folded sheet of paper - “It looks like a few scrawls but—“

“Give me that shit” - Yami inspected the note. Finral tried writing in sunlander. It was quite accurate yet difficult to read: 

“Yami-san! Wait for me! I will go take that nap and once I come back we can fly together to Kitten! I’m so excited! PS: I will say Hi to Gordon for you ~ “ 

Next to the note there was a little drawing of what it looked like a small round ball with face and legs next to a big man with a sword. 

(Wait) 

“The pea and the beast” - Yami read out loud before understanding what it meant 

“He does have a sense of humour” - Fuegoleon was immersed in the drawing - “Its very well done” 

(I’m killing him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They love each other.  
> The only normal one is Gordon.


	3. Once upon a pea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami and his squad are growing closer like a family. However, not all families are like them.   
> Finral keeps trying his best like always... but will that motivation last forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Vanessa wasn’t introduced earlier in this story. However, if you want to picture how it would have been (in this universe) you can read “Vanessa’s first day” ^-^

Finral was totally drenched. His usually light green clothes looked dark and his boots made a funny squawking sound everytime he took a step. 

“Ohhh~ Look who is back!” - Vanessa smiled sweetly- “Our dear Finral Roulacase just came back from work!” 

“Shut up” - Finral blurted out - “This should be YOUR job too” 

“That wasn’t nice, Finral” - Vanessa pretended she was sad - “I never expected you would treat a lady like that” 

“I’m so sorry” - Finral apologized right away - “It’s just that the beasts tried to eat me again and... well. Let’s just say Yami-san will get mad at me... like usual” 

The young boy sulked. So far, he haven’t achieved that much. At least that was what he thought. 

“Hey, the little prince is back” - Yami laughed as he spotted Finral - “Boy, you got really wasted today, huh?” 

“I’m going to take a bath...” - Finral sighed - “And then I will do the laundry. Any special request?” 

“Yeah” - Yami smoked - “If I catch you doing weird things with the lady’s underwear... I’m killing you” 

“Again, It was a misunderstanding” - Finral felt his blood boiling - “It was my first time seeing one of those... and I didn’t know how it worked. Needless to say I’m deeply embarrassed about that incident” 

“You mean the one when you got tangled with a bra or when you sent my underwear to the captain’s room?” - Vanessa giggled - “Any way, I’m not mad. I know both were just accidents” 

“They better be” - Yami scoffed 

Finral nodded. He walked away without energy left to teleport himself to the bathhouse. Warm water would make him feel better most of the time, but today it was different. 

“I think I’m more tired after the bath” - Finral complained as he got in the bed - “I just want this fucking month to be over” 

“Can I know why?” - Yami asked annoyed 

“Uhm... Why what?” - Finral faked innocence . 

“Why are you in MY bed?” - Yami’s dark aura was making the boy dizzy - “Havent we discussed this? Big boys have their own room” 

“I’m sorry” - Finral pouted - “I did knew this was your room and your bed... but it just that I feel sad and I didn’t want to be alone. I hoped you would find me if I stayed here” 

“I’m not interested in your existential drama” - Yami kicked him out of the bed - “Go play with Gordon or Vanessa. Shoo” 

“Won’t you ask me why—“

“No” 

“Sure” - Finral basically dragged his feet to the door - “Bye, Yami-san. I hope at least you are having a great time” 

Yami knew the boy was using his manipulative skills to trigger a reaction. 

“Come here, brat” - Yami gave up. Finral was sometimes too much to handle - “Tell me Whats wrong” 

“Really?” - Finral smiled a bit 

“Don’t test my patience and hurry up” - Yami barked - “I will make you work harder just for this!” 

“I want to stay here” - Finral was incredible clingy - “I have no problem sleeping on the floor”

“Oh no no no” - Yami held the boy with skill. He was used after a few months handling him - “I know that one. You sleep there in the cold, get sick, and then I have to take care of you”

“You got me” - Finral left out a tired sigh - “That was my plan” 

“Finral, whats going on? You have been acting weird lately” - Yami did his best to remain calm - “You don’t even chase after girls anymore” 

“I’m... ” - Finral sulked - “I’m homesick” 

“Very funny. Try again” - Yami laughed out loud - “No one would ever buy that one!”

Finral just sulked. He couldn’t look at Yami after such confession. 

“Seriously?” - Yami worried - “Didn’t you visit your home last month?” 

“Uhum” - Finral nodded - “I went to dinner there” 

“Then? Don’t you have enough of your family for a while?” - Yami asked carefully as he avoided the word ‘crappy’ as adjective- “specially of that little monster you call ‘brother’ “ 

Finral hiccuped. 

(Oh no. It can’t be) 

“This has to do with that brat, isn’t it?” - Yami grunted annoyed - “You do that when you are nervous” 

“It’s L-L-Langris’s b-birthday” 

“AH?” 

“LANGRIS’S BIRTHDAY!” - Finral said out loud and then covered his mouth - “I just thought it would be nice to attend since... you know. I’m his brother” 

“Oh” - Yami scratched his head - “Not That I like the idea, but you can go say hi to that little monster on his birthday. It’s not a big deal” 

“Yeah but... I don’t want to go” 

“You just said...” 

“I said Im supposed to attend because I’m his brother. And I really would like to act like a brother for him... but I don’t want to go” 

“Finral” 

“Yami-san?” 

“If you ever mention this stupid drama to me again... I’m feeding mushy peas to the beasts, you understand?” 

Finral nodded. He walked out of the room carefully. He went to bed earlier that night after crying himself to sleep. 

“He has wet eyelashes” - Vanessa pouted - “Oh my poor Finral... what happened now?”

“He was obviously crying. It’s probably related to his family” - Gordon mumbled softly- “He always gets overwhelmed when is about his family” 

“I will ask the captain what’s wrong with him~” 

“But... I...” - Gordon sighed. Nobody listened to him in that house. 

“Finral is just a fucking crybaby, that’s it” 

“Oh ho ho! Someone is in a bad mood today!” - Unlike her pals, Vanessa didn’t fear Yami. She was somehow immune to his bad temper - “What did my little brother do?” 

Yami seemed about to explode from anger. He even spat his cigarette and held his katana tightly. 

“Oh~ So it was about the little brother” - Vanessa pestered him - “I will guess this one~ Finral wants to meet with Langris again~” 

“If you already know, then why you ask?” - Yami barked - “Go play dolls with Gordon and stop bothering me” 

“Ummm” - Vanessa just smiled in a silly way - “Could it be you are worried about him?” 

“Stop” - Yami seemed calmer somehow - “I don’t wanna talk right now” 

“You never want to” - Vanessa sighed amused - “That’s the problem with you” 

“Finral is like a little brother to me” - Yami confessed - “Seeing that brat being so cruel to him even when they share blood... I just can’t take it” 

The squad met Langris at the capital a few weeks ago during a patrolling mission. Needless to say the encounter didn’t end well for both sides with Finral trying to meddle in between. It didn’t help that back to the headquarters Yami made some derogatory accusations about the young Vaude boy and Finral defended him. After all, hateful or not, Langris was Finral’s baby brother. 

“I cant believe he sided with him” 

“I can’t believe you are still upset about it” - Vanessa yawned - “Langris is a horrible person but he is still blood related to him. Plus, they were raised together. Of course Finral would love him...” 

“He loves him but he can’t gather enough courage to attend a stupid birthday party” - Yami scoffed - “He said he was supposed to go since he is his big bro”

“Don’t you think he should?” 

“You met Langris too” - Yami sighed - “What do you think it will happen if Finral shows up there ?”

“Nothing good” 

“And then he will come back here crying and feeling sad” - Yami frowned - “And I already have enough problems to worry about” 

“True” 

Discussion continued during breakfast after Finral started crying over a cherry tart. 

“FUCK CHERRIES” - Yami was getting rid of the thing - “WHO BOUGHT THIS CRAP?” 

“I-I did” - Gordon raised his hand shyly - “I didn’t know Finral would get sad over Cherries” 

“These are Langris’s favourites!” - Finral cried while Vanessa patted his back and ate a slice - “My baby brother loves these!”

“Then just fucking take them to your stupid brother!” - Yami growled - “Whats so important about birthdays anyway? Who cares?” 

“Excuse me, I CARE” - Finral was ready to fight back - “Birthdays ARE important. It’s a way to celebrate the day you came to this world. A day to congratulate someone special for surviving another year” 

“Really? I never had one” - Yami seemed confused - “Is this a clover tradition?”

“What?” - Finral sat back carefully as he wiped his tears - “Havent you celebrated a birthday in your entire life?” 

“I can’t remember” - Yami was being honest - “Maybe when I was a kid my parents did it for me. I don’t know” 

“But you had friends” - Finral pouted a bit - “Werent you introduced to clover traditions?”

“Not at all” - Yami remembered that Julius often focused more on magic rather than anything else - “My friends care about me but they weren’t very helpful when it came to these things. You already know about that, I have learned a lot of things from you” 

Finral blushed softly. He then cleaned his face using a wet napkin and stood up confidently. 

“I will celebrate your birthday! I’m going to teach you this tradition too!” 

“Cool” - Yami chuckled - “Now eat your breakfast. If you don’t eat, you will be the one celebrating another day without dying after the punishment I give you” 

“When is your birthday?” - Finral didn’t take seriously Yami’s warnings. He was used to his way of expressing himself 

“It was three days ago” 

“WHAT?” - Gordon, Finral and Vanessa were now surrounding Yami pretty close - “WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SOMETHING?!”

“Because...” - Yami took out his katana to shake them off - “I didn’t know it was soooo important for you. I thought you wouldn’t care. I don’t care” 

“So... what do we do now? Wait a whole year?” - Vanessa whispered to the boys 

“That would be so sad! Yami-san needs to have a birthday party at least once in his life” - Finral sulked 

“I think we all agree we should celebrate it despite being three days late” - Gordon mumbled softly - “Its better than nothing” 

“Hey” - Yami held Finral by his head - “Breakfast. No drama will save you from eating properly” 

“Ah... Yes, sir” - Finral knew Yami wouldn’t stop until he ate - “By the way, is there something you would like as a gift?” 

“There won’t be a birthday party” - Yami sighed - “Stop asking silly questions and EAT” 

“Sure sure” 

“What... the... hell...” - Yami had his usual poker face as Finral played with an annoying toy that he put in his mouth to make a sound - “Whats wrong with you?”

“Welcome to your birthday party, captain” - Gordon was wearing a strange hat - “Cheers!” 

“I have no clue what he said” 

“Captaiiiin~ Happy birthday!” - Vanessa was already holding a bottle - “Lets drink!” 

“You just tasted alcohol for the first time a few weeks ago and now you can’t live without it” - Yami sighed - “But this is too weird. So, getting drunk is not a bad idea” 

“WAAAAAIT! If you get drunk you won’t remember this day!” - Finral stopped him - “Please” 

“Alright... what’s all this... ‘stuff’ ?” - Yami didn’t want to use a bad word fearing that he could hurt his comrades- “Its... weird” 

“Birthday decoration!” - Finral jumped excited - “Gordon-san worked really hard!” 

“Finral did his best using his magic to help” - Vanessa smiled proudly- “He usually is too lazy but today he worked hard” 

“What are you saying? I work harder than anyone else” - Finral sulked - “I clean this place daily” 

“I see” - Yami inspected the place - “So? What do we do now?” 

“Dont ask me. I haven’t had a birthday party since I was child” - Vanessa shrank her shoulders - “I have no clue” 

“My parents said that birthday parties were too cheerful and that we didn’t need those” - Gordon mumbled sadly - “I cant recall having one” 

“During birthday parties you invite your friends over and have fun together” - Finral explained - “You can eat, chat, dance, play games...” 

“That’s what we usually do” - Yami wondered if Finral was just trying to slack off - “No need for silly decorations” 

“Yeah but... it’s different” - Finral wasn’t sure of how to put it to words - “And you get a cake! And blow the candles! And—“

“Finral, little pea, don’t you think this is way too childish?” - Yami finally said it - “I’m a grown up already. Maybe I don’t need a birthday party” 

“But...” - Finral was sad - “Its special” 

“We can have a party whenever you want” - Yami tried to explain himself - “It doesn’t need to be only during birthdays” 

“I know” - Finral was looking down - “But I thought it would be nice to celebrate your birthday together. Don’t you like it?” 

The boy dressed in green looked at Yami with big round puppy eyes. The dark haired captain left out a big smoke and nodded. 

“What does that mean?” - Finral was confused 

“I like it” - Yami wasn’t sure of it, but if Finral felt better that way... - “Thanks, guys” 

“We bought you a gift!” - Finral showed Yami a cute box wrapped messily in a pretty paper with a ribbon on top - “I suck at this kind of stuff... but ignore the box” 

“I think is kinda cute” - Yami didn’t lie. He found it cute since Finral tried doing it himself - “It looks made by a kid” 

“You need to rip the paper” - Finral whispered - “And see what’s inside” 

“Ohhh” - Yami sighed - “What a pity. I will damage your wonderful work” 

Yami ripped the paper easily. The black bulls were expectant as they all stared at him with curious eyes. 

(Can’t guess what this morons got me. WAIT! THIS IS...) 

“Oh?! Is this what I really think it is?!” - Yami smiled amused - “Where did you get this?” 

“At the black market” - Vanessa laughed - “They sell good stuff there” 

“And that includes things you usually can’t find!” - Finral chirped - “Like foreign stuff! From your country!” 

“Its pretty. I love it” - Yami laughed softly- “You guys overdid it! It’s perfect!” 

Gordon mumbled some relief words while Finral and Vanessa danced in a funny way. 

“How did you know I would like this?” - Yami held his traditional clothing up high - “Do you know what is this?”

“Clothes from your country?” 

“It’s called ‘happi’ “ - Yami explained - “It’s used during festivals and so. and this is fundoshi. Kinda like underwear” 

“Underwear?” - Finral tilted his head - “So... we bought underwear?” 

“Oh~ What a surprise” - Vanessa laughed - “We were so confused” 

“How can you use this as underwear?” - Finral grew concerned - “You are teasing us” 

Five minutes were more than enough so Finral regretted his life choices. Yami wore his presents with pride leaving no doubt he was thankful for them. 

“So? What do you think?” - Yami asked as he did a manly expression - “This is how true men look like” 

“I don’t think so” - Gordon mumbled shyly as he tried to not look at all 

“Captain! You look amazing! You should wear those more often!” - Vanessa was totally excited by the idea of Yami showing more skin than ever - “Forget about festive seasons! We live in a daily festival!”

“So? Finral? What do you think?” 

“You look... well?” - Finral was confused. It wasn’t like he didn’t like it... but it wasn’t what he expected - “Do the men in your country wear those?” 

“Of course they do! It’s a manly outfit!” - Yami showed off his muscles - “You should wear one too!” 

“Eh? But I’m... I don’t think it would look good on me” - Finral turned deep red - “More importantly, why don’t we carry on with the birthday celebrations?” 

“Forget about that” - Yami patted his back - “The best gift you could ever give me is turning into a man right in front of my eyes” 

“How can I do that?” - Finral hoped Yami would be reasonable- “I don’t have to wear ‘that’ , right?” 

“Oh... I see” - Yami faked sadness - “You can go around pestering me about ‘your’ culture but you won’t accept mine” 

“What?” 

“After all, you are noble cloverian that cant help but hate foreign culture” - Yami didn’t feel like that. He just wanted to trigger a reaction from his dear friend - “You are trying to impose your culture on me yet you won’t respect mine” 

“It’s not like that...” - Finral said in a low voice - “I would never...” 

“Uh? Did you say something?” - Yami teased him not realizing his joke was going too far 

“I NEVER TRIED TO IMPOSE MY CULTURE!” - Finral shouted annoyed. Big fat tears rolled down his face - “I JUST WANTED YOU TO BE HAPPY AND ENJOY LIKE ANYBODY ELSE!” 

“Finral, I was just—“ 

“IM GOING BACK HOME!” - Finral blubbered uncontrollably- “I DONT WANT TO STAY HE—“ 

“It’s ok, I’m sorry. I swear I’m sorry” - Yami was hugged him - “It was a cruel joke, nothing else. I didn’t know it would hurt you so much. I’m enjoying my birthday party, I truly love it” 

“You do?” - Finral’s face was wet thanks to the tears - “Im sorry for ruining the fun...”

“Oh no~ Dont worry” - Yami stroked his hair softly - “But there is something you could do for us” 

“Uhum” - Finral nodded - “Anything” 

Some days, Finral hated being him. Today was one of those days. His actions and quick temper ended driving him to a situation he would have rather skipped all his life. 

“It won’t stay still...” - Finral hated to admit defeat after what it felt an eternity fighting with a white garment- “I don’t know how to tie it” 

“Come here” - Yami commanded - “I will fix it for you” 

“Oh no, you are not” - Finral blushed deeply- “This attire is already embarrassing enough. I don’t need to humiliate myself further by having you— I SAID I DIDNT WANT HELP!”

“Why are you screaming so much? Didn’t Daddy fix your clothes when you were a kid?” - Yami chuckled as he tried to fix the strange underwear - “Damn you brat. Who would wear a fundoshi with undies on? It’s like having double underwear” 

“I won’t go around showing my ass like if I were some kind of monkey” - Finral’s face unlocked a new kind of red - “And your hands are COLD. That’s why I complained” 

“Done! Now you look almost like a man” - Yami joked a bit - “If you took out that silly underwear of yours, you would look better of course” 

“No one wants to see that” - Finral grunted - “and there is a lady in the room. I would never expose her to that” 

“If you mean watching your pale ass, I bet she is used to it” - Yami laughed - “After so many months living together Gordon and I are used too” 

“I don’t want to know, I don’t want to know, I don’t want to know” - Finral closed his eyes and tried to forget about what Yami said - “I want this to end soon” 

“You can take it off now” - Yami instructed - “I had fun making you suffer. Thanks” 

“Uh? That was quick” - Finral wasn’t sure if Yami was just teasing him again - “Where is the trick?” 

“There is no trick” - Yami smiled - “I just wanted to see if you would dare to do it... and you did it. Also, I understand that if you are not used to that kind of clothes you are going to feel Uncomfortable easily” 

“I don’t get it” - Finral changed into his clothes again - “But if you are happy, I’m happy too” 

“Finral” - Yami gestured the boy to come closer - “Thanks for everything. You are a wonderful friend” 

Finral felt warm. He could tell Yami was saying it honestly. He wasn’t teasing nor lying. His feelings towards him were sincere. 

“Again, I know we already discussed it earlier... but I’m sorry for hurting your feelings” - Yami still felt guilty for it - “I actually like how you teach us about these silly traditions. I never had a friend that cared so much about my happiness” 

“I would like to learn a lot more about your country” - Finral said full of drowsiness- “I want to know you better...zzz”

“Finral? Are you sleepy?” - Yami found it funny - “It’s still too early for falling asleep. Did you get drunk?” 

“I... didn’t...” - Finral hiccuped- “I just drank fruit punch” 

“Oh... I see” - Yami sighed. He saw Vanessa pouring a whole bottle of alcohol in it a few hours ago - “Goodnight, boy” 

“The cake...” - Finral rubbed his eyes - “We haven’t cut the cake. You need to blow the candles first...” 

“Fine” - Yami agreed - “And Then you go to bed” 

“Uhum” 

“Alright...” - Yami looked around - “Where is the cake?” 

“We haven’t bought it” - A drunk Vanessa said cheerfully - “we wanted you to choose it!” 

“We thought of going together to town using Finral’s magic and get a cake you like” - Gordon mumbled happily - “But Finral looks so tired now, I doubt is safe to do so” 

“Alright... so, no cake” - Yami didn’t care at all - “Finral, go to bed. Vanessa, please don’t die. Gordon... just be yourself” 

“No no” - A drunk Finral shook his head - “I’m not going to sleep until we— Zzz” 

Finral’s head hit the table. Yami wasn’t sure if the boy passed out but at least he was quiet now. 

“Alright” - Yami held Finral easily - “I put you in your bed and pray for your first hangover not being a pain in the ass” 

“Goodnight Yami-san” - Finral drooled on Yami’s shoulder - “Happy birthday” 

“So... we didn’t cut the cake” - Finral was holding his head with both hands - “What a crappy organization of mine” 

“Whats the deal with the cake?” - Yami observed the boy during breakfast- “Is your head hurting?” 

“A lot” - Finral sighed - “And I don’t know why” 

“Maybe Vanessa can enlighten you on that” 

“Why her?” - Finral shut his eyes tightly. His first hangover was killing him - “Did we do something together last night?” 

“I never heard of someone’s head hurting for losing virginity” - Vanessa yawned 

Finral almost got a heart attack. 

“Oh? It wasn’t that?” - Vanessa bit her finger - “Oh Right! Alcohol. That was it” 

“Alcohol? I can’t drink” - Finral shook his head - “I’m underage” 

“Too late” - Yami said with his poker face 

“My dad is going to kill me” - Finral pouted 

“Maybe you will die first” - Yami read the newspaper calmly - “You never know” 

“What kind of sweets had the country you come from?” - Finral tried to lead the conversation back to the main point- “I don’t want you to say I’m ‘imposing’ my culture over yours so...” 

“Let me think... most of them were made of rice” - Yami’s memory wasn’t as good as he would have liked - “We had mochi”

“Whats Mochi?” - Finral’s eyes sparkled 

“Sounds cute” - Vanessa smiled softly 

“Mochi is sort of a rice cake” - Yami explained - “There were tons of variations” 

“Rice cake?” - Finral and Vanessa exchanged looks

“Now that I think about It, I used to like ‘Dango’ a lot” - Yami smiled as he remembered the old times - “Dango is like little balls of sweetened rice flour in a skewer” 

“Like this?” - Finral’s drawing skills made Vanessa laugh - “Finral, I didn’t know you were such an artist!” 

“Shut up! I’m trying to get visual help!” - Finral blushed annoyed - “I... I have a hard time imagining how they are” 

“It’s actually pretty accurate” - Yami chuckled - “Some people added colours to the blend so their dango looked better” 

“Really?” 

“Finral” - Yami sighed 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t you even think about it” - Yami warned - “I’m getting mad if I see you trying something stupid” 

“But we could make—“

“Try anything and the one getting in the skewer will be you” 

“Didn’t you listen to the captain?” - Gordon worried as Finral returned home with a huge amount of rice - “Why did you bring so much rice? What are you doing?” 

“Oh~ What are we doing?” - Vanessa got interested as Finral showed them something that looked like a tool - “What is that?” 

“It’s the smallest mill I could find...” - Finral seemed to be struggling to use it - “I couldn’t find rice flour so... I’m making it!” 

“I bet this is going to be funny” - Vanessa sat comfortably next to Gordon - “Lets keep an eye on him to make sure his fingers remain the same by the time captain comes back” 

“Very funny but I’m fine!” - Finral was sweating. Grinding rice sounded easy. He lacked physical strength and had never used a tool in his fancy life - “I’m not... giving... up...” 

Yami returned late at night only to find rice grains all over the place. At some point, not only full grains could be found but a white powder he intuited was ‘flour’ . He took a deep sigh and tried to ignore it. It was just that he couldn’t. 

“Why is Finral—-?”

“Please dont make it worse” - Vanessa whispered - “He is truly depressed” 

“This won’t do...” - Finral’s tears fell on the table covered in floor and failed attempts of the so called round things - “Why? Why is not working...?” 

At his side, feeling sorry for his friend, Gordon tried his best to shape another failed Dango. Rice flour wasn’t the same as flour made of wheat. It seemed obvious yet the boy ignored it would have a different consistency and therefore, he didn’t expect it would be so hard to handle. 

“It keeps melting” - Finral couldn’t stop crying - “We haven’t managed to make a single one” 

Finral had troubles fighting against the stickiness. He met rice viscosity for the first time. 

Yami said nothing. Vanessa and Gordon had convinced him that Finral was upset enough to receive teasing or an scolding. 

(He is getting upset if I see him crying) 

Yami went to sleep as he didn’t want the boy to feel overwhelmed. Next morning he woke up thinking he would find the leftovers of the rice slaughter but surprisingly, everything was clean. 

“Where is the brat?” - Yami asked amused as he spotted what it looked like a try of dango On the table - “I see he managed to make some, after all” 

“I think is cute” - Vanessa was playing with one of them - “He even chose colors for them” 

(Hanami dango? Uh... Can’t be. I didn’t teach him that...) 

“The pink must be me” - Vanessa giggled - “And the green it’s him” 

“The white one must be Gordon, then” - Yami smiled pleased. It made sense... Finral was childish. 

(I’m so proud of him. He managed to go on even after feeling defeated...)

“I wonder if he is sleeping” - Vanessa looked around - “I haven’t seen him today” 

“He is—“ - Yami couldn’t feel his ki. Finral wasn’t home anymore - “not here?” 

———————————————————— [ Yami’s POV] ———————————

Nobody warns you enough about how children grow up so fast. When I first met Finral, I thought he was a pain in the ass but I do admit he was kinda cute. Last time I saw the kid that once lived with us... was probably the day when I found dango on my table. That day he returned late at night wearing a fake smile that made us realize his whereabouts without a single word being told. I thought he would be fine next day, but when sun came up again, the cheerful boy we once met didn’t return. 

And so, days went on...Weeks... and even months. He never told us what happened at his brother’s birthday party. He never explained to me why the kid that would cry over rice flour disappeared without saying goodbye. The boy... turned into a man before I could ever realize what was going on. The new Finral wouldn’t cry or act like an spoiled brat. The new Finral was even more disciplined than his childish version. He would spend hours studying and practicing his magic without being told. However, the ‘new’ Finral... kept being Finral. 

“Julius I beg you” - Yami felt his heart breaking in several pieces - “Finral tries his best everyday. He barely sleeps nowadays... he is obsessed with it. If you—-“

“Yami” - Julius cut him oddly - “I understand you are worried... but I can’t just ignore rules just because you like the boy” 

“It’s unfair. You know Finral’s magic is not good for combat” - Yami clenched his fists - “You know he feels pressured to get a higher rank...” 

“I’m sorry, Yami” - Julius felt truly sorry - “You know a magic Knight’s rank depends on the individual merits and achievements” 

“Finral is really helpful” - Yami closed his eyes - “He is always helping people and saving everyone ass during crisis and still, you won’t recognize him” 

“It’s not like I don’t recognize his own strength” - Julius sighed - “Its just that rules are rules. The kid won’t get a higher rank until he proves he is worth of it” 

I can’t describe with words how I felt knowing that his efforts would be in vain.   
I saw it coming. I knew how it was going to end. After almost three years living with him, I was sure of it. 

Finral wasn’t a kid anymore, but still, he smiled a lot. His once round eyes were now droopy as he spend entire nights reading. Vanessa was getting more and more careless as time went on. Gordon was the same as years ago. After a few years of becoming a captain, the little pea I once called a kid, became my right hand.

“Why were you crying?” - I couldn’t believe I was seeing his tears after so long - “It’s unusual” 

“I wasn’t ‘crying’ , it’s just that Vanessa agreed to help me pierce my ears” - Finral was covering his ears with cotton - “I didn’t think it would hurt that much” 

“You are a crybaby” - Vanessa teased - “But at least you will look manlier now” 

“Oh. I would love to see your dad’s face when he realizes his perfect boy pierced his ears” 

“I’m not a boy anymore” - Finral complained - “I will turn eighteen this year. You promised me you would stop treating me like a child” 

“Did I? I can’t remember” 

Finral stuck out his tongue. 

“See? You are still a kid”

“But now I’m a kid with pierced ears” - Finral smile faded - “This doesn’t change the fact I’m still a junior knight... but at least will give my dad another thing to complain about. If I’m lucky he will spend the whole day complaining about my ears” 

“Why are you going back home today? I think we all had agreed that your family only makes you upset” 

“Langris got promoted again” - Finral faked a smile - “Also, dad said he has an important announcement” 

I could tell just looking at him. He already knew. I just hoped it wouldn’t affect him that much. I just hoped... 

[...]

“Yami-san! Why you chose me?” - Finral was carrying a pile of heavy boxes - “I mean at the royal knight exam—“

“For you to take me everywhere” - I teased not realizing what he meant 

“I see...” - Finral did his best to fake a smile - “After all, my magic can’t be used to defeat the enemy” 

Oh. So that was it. That was what it was in his mind. 

“You have your own way of fighting. Defeating the enemy is not the only way of winning” 

[ ... ]

“Yami-san” - Finral was sitting next to me while I read the newspaper- “There is something I need to tell you” 

“I’m not raising your child. If you messed up just take care of the girl and—“

“I... I ran away from home” 

“What?”

“Well, I technically didn’t since I have been living here for a while but what I mean... is that I’m not a ‘Vaude’ anymore” ... I... I decided I wouldn’t go back there” - Finral shut his eyes tightly- “I... I... I...” 

When he started crying I understood it. This time, it was for real. He wouldn’t go back. In a way, I got hurt. However, in other way, I liked it. 

“I’m a fool, aren’t I? I can’t do anything well! I hate myself!” - Finral cried with all his heart - “I haven’t changed not a single bit! I’m still a weak kid that wants to achieve the impossible! Now I don’t even have a family!”

“You have us” - Vanessa said softly - “You will always be my little brother” 

“You are our first friend” - Gordon mumbled with a smile - “We would never leave you alone” 

“Welcome home, Finral” - I made sure of smiling this time - “I missed you” 

And so, the boy I once met, finally returned to me. Taller and cheekier, but it was him. I finally understood, that all that time, it was always him. 

“I didn’t go anywhere!” - Finral blubbered- “Why you talk like if I have been missing?” 

“Because that hardworking version of yours wasn’t that cute” 

“What version of what? I’m me! I’m Finral Roulacase!” - Finral whined - “I have always been Finral!” 

“Sure” 

“Don’t be like that!” 

I changed my mind really fast. Next day, I met your newest and final version. 

“I call this Finral 3.0” - Vanessa giggled - “I have to admit I like him” 

“He became lazier. He won’t listen to us anymore” - Gordon mumbled amused - “But he is also cheerful” 

“HEY! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WORK! FINRAL!” 

“Bye bye~ See ya!” - Finral waved cutely from his portal - “Pretty girls are waiting for me!” 

“FINRAL!” 

Yep. The cute kid was definitely gone. I was a fool thinking that things would go back to ‘normal’ after that. Of course it wouldn’t be the same. The kid that once held big dreams was now a man that tried to run away from reality. A man that would cope with his infinite sorrow by forgetting himself. 

————— [End of Yami’s POV] ——————

(I have always blamed myself as I couldn’t stop it from happening. Perhaps, it was supposed to be like that. I just feel sorry it had to be that way, Finral) 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” - Finral yawned - “I’m tired” 

“Tired of what? You have been lazing around for over a week” - Yami blurted out - “What happened with you being a cool magic knight?” 

“That’s too hard ~ “ - Finral stretched - “I would have to study and practice a lot. Also, I hate fighting so... I’m fine being a junior knight forever ~” 

“I never thought you would lack so much motivation” - Yami sighed annoyed - “You used to be unstoppable” 

“Whats the point? Either way it wouldn’t change anything” - Finral leaned on the table - “I’m so tired...” 

That night, after Finral went to sleep, Yami had an urgent meeting with his other acquaintances. 

“We need to do something” - Yami explained - “At this rate, the Finral we met will be gone forever” 

“Isn’t his birthday next week?” - Vanessa smiled sweetly- “I was thinking in having a good party. That would cheer him up a bit” 

“He will love it” - Gordon agreed 

“Then, it’s decided! We will throw a surprise birthday party for Finral!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will focus more on Yami’s tries on keeping his new family together. New members will be introduced little by little.

**Author's Note:**

> Yami can’t hate Finral


End file.
